Scent
by Craig and those guys
Summary: The pain is enveloping me, your words are developing me. Yet my pain is swallowing me. I need you to free me. Britannia Angel x Sweet Devil!America.


Bushy blonde eyebrows scrunched in concentration, knitting together subconsciously as the owner of them read and sipped at his tea, Arthur had decided to re-educate himself on the new things humans had learnt, or their wild new theory's of science. The aroma of the coffee shop wafted from all angles; filling the air, coating it in its sweet toxins.

Green eyes flickered up momentarily to shoot a glance at the clock, half nine. With another sip of his earl grey he rotated his head to look out the window to his left, the outside world was pitch black, as if just staring at it for too long would deposited him into a world of nothingness.

Pulling himself out of his day dream, Arthur collected up his books, clamping papers protectively inside, before placing them cautiously into his rucksack. He pulled his thick reading glasses off the bridge of his nose, folding them and placed them into his suede blue case, then distributing it into his front zip, tugging it closed before slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Realising that there was some tea left, he downed it quickly, before giving the head waitress - an old plump lady who owned the place, which reminded Arthur of Mother Teresa - a wave before exiting the old coffee house that attached to the outskirts of the collage canvas.

The ding of the bell and the timid thump of the door and Arthur was out in the fresh night air, scuffing his murky white trainers along the pavement.

_That's when he smelt it._

It had hit him like a ton of bricks, invading his airways, the gas slowly suffocating him. It had to do this so that any angel would let off a fear scent; giving themselves away to this wretched creature. This vile beast. This sweet devil.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, internally counting to ten and promising himself that he wasn't endanger, and he was fine, not scared, frightened, terrified. Just fine.

His eyes flew across the musty dark sky, examining every shadow, every path. Until they fell onto a silhouette. Broad large shoulders hunched forward, steady limbs that could easily tear Arthur apart. A low chuckle erupted from the ground and the scent grew more vivid, more wild.

_That smell... Decay, ash, death. __**Death.**_

His body snapped into action, turning and running directly away from the creature of dark and into the thick foliage of forest; Arthur knew it wasn't the smartest place to flee. But times like this mean anywhere is better than no where.

No matter how far he ran, or even when he sprouted his white feathered wings and majestically swam through thick bark stubs, the smell wouldn't fade.

One quick turn of the head confirmed his suspicion, the demon was following him. At a deadly paste. Unable to tear his eyes away from the slight he crashed into a tree with a crack of wood and rustle of leaves and a thud of Arthur collapsed to the floor.

Another snicker sent vibes through his muscle, making nerve endings twitch and muscles spasm slightly.

A snarl was heard through the silence, a few birds fled, Arthur wanting to join them deciding against it.

"You're pretty, little angel" removing his eye sight from his knees, Arthur starred invoice cold blue eyes concealed by glasses.

Two hands placed firmly on the tree behind, Arthur hoisted himself up, soft brushes of his wings kept him balanced, he noted to white silky toga which had a light soft green ribbon as a belt and stopped mid thigh with a frilly lacy end. The pair of brown leather sandals that contained a wand within them. He was also pretty sure he had a halo to, for the faint glow of light flickering unevenly above his head.

_White may be pure, but not in combat._

Gulping, Arthur took to the skies on more, quickly searching the stars of any messages, seeing nothing he carried on flying until he was high above the trees, stopping once again to see the devil do the same.

"Are you the one?" He flew closer, his eye cold hand caressing Arthur's cheek with no affection "... the one sent to kill me?" A loud deep buzz of laughter ran through the sky 100mph. The devil removed his hand, smiling to show of ragged set of fangs, he ran a severed tongue over them, as if to prove how powerful and evil he is.

"Good luck with that." And then he was gone, swallowed whole by blotches of deep green glistening in moonlight. After regaining some sense Arthur followed, but once he was engulfed by the trees, he had no direction, no sense of place - let alone scent - then it hit him, filling him until his nose sizzled and his fingers tingled.

He followed it, once again dodging trees, bushes and other obstacles, until he met a clearing. The moons rays hitting this spot, almost purposely, there he was. Eyes flickering back and forth between Arthur and the moon, a small glint of teeth as the devil saw Arthur studying him with curiously.

In the moonlight, everything was so clear, he had deep black hair but where the moon hit it shone through a midnight blue, although it wasn't as scruffy as Arthur's, he did have a small set hair that defined gravity, he had two minimised sheep horns that curled below his ears. They were darker than his hair, and Arthur could see the ripples and sharpness of them in the nights light.

He wore black jeans and t-shirt, both clinging on to him for their dear lives, yet over the top he wore a large bumper jacket, it looked like a dark leather which contained a black sheep wool collar, it was larger than most and suited him well.

His wings were something else, a large black leather woven through the dominate bones which where clearly seen. They was a point in them - unlike Arthur's wings that seemed to curve - showing a two points poking out of it, they reminded Arthur so much like Bat wings. Except the demons wing's had rips and tears in them, yet somehow they seemed to work, like the holes where an allusion, not really there, just a stunt to look prevailing.

The leather of the wings matched a slim flickering tale; the head shaped like a spade. As if he were a playing card, black and a spade, powerful and dark. The king of spades.

Alas, he wasn't; he was just a dejected beast that Arthur still didn't know how to kill.

Then it came to him, it may of not have been the best idea but he knew it would work; god couldn't save or retrieve an angel, but he can offer one gift. His gift to Arthur will be _The Daemon Gladius._

Although Arthur detested the name, it was the best chance of winning. Keep his eyes firmly locked on the demon, he mentally began to pray The Lord for what is needed to complete the mission.

T_hy Lord giveth and Thy Lord takest. Thou saviour; i am in need of __**Thy daemon gladius**__ to completist thou quest for purity. Thou lord can give, please._

The moon began to flash subtly, confirming that Arthur's request has been granted. His eyes flickered away from the devil, watching a star glisten and gleam as it fell towards them. The demon seemed to notice this too, but didn't react as fast as Arthur. Although close behind, he only managed to tugged at Arthur's feet when he had collected his new prized possession.

If demon skin was like leather and needed a special sword to cut through it, think about what it would do to a angel like Arthur whose skin is like the inside of a orange; delicate and easy to break.

As being yanked downwards by the feet was Arthur's sign to begin fighting, he began to throw the sword side to side in a vicious manor, swashing the air with each motion, eyes squeezed shut. Hopefully trying to catch the leather skin and let one hundred raven feathers fly, slowly cascading to the floor, before burning into a blue flame.

Hitting nothing he opened one eye, realising that the demon was just staring at him. A dark grin swept his face when he regarded the angel's eyes were now open, his movements become less frequent and faded out all together.

His sneer was short, just staring at green eyes, before turning down to the direction of oversized dark black and purple sword that reminded him of a pantomime prop for the wicked witch, or a black widow spider, the only spider to eat its mate; one reason he loved them, another was because they were deadly.

He eyes returned to the green, who swung his sword to show wasn't to be messed but to the devil, he found it hilarious, he had to stop himself from giggling like a love struck schoolgirl, he clamped on hand over his mouth, gesturing a one moment with another. The small twitters if laughter annoyed the angel, he whirled the sword violently once more. Slicing the devil's finger. Not of completely but enough to leave an indent on the bone.

A ray of raven feathers arose along with a spray of blood coating them as they began spreading themselves out and falling slowly like a piece of paper, letting the moon shine on certain areas, and indicating others.

Although Arthur couldn't admire the demons blood at this particular minute, he couldn't say he doesn't think it's the best part of a sweet devil, because it most certainly is.

A low growl snapped Arthur back to reality almost immediately he pointed _The daemon gladius_ towards it .

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" Arthur couldn't reply, he was too drawn towards the devils eyes. Ruby covered in blood scattered along rose petals. A glint of death flew across them and Arthur was gone. Into the canopy wings on overdrive, trying to outrun him.

He thought he had lost him when his body was captured and smacked into a tree, he crumpled into a ball on the floor, only to be smashed into another tree.

He felt a vice like grip holding his wrists behind him, before Arthur could get his bering strait the grip loosened, but not completely.

Once his eyes came into focus, his head shot back and hit the bark as ice cold blue eyes, framed by glasses appeared. After hissing in pain, he looked back, releasing the demon had back off slightly, he hadn't touched the sword, that lay about half a metre away from Arthur's folded legs, just behind where the sweet devil was crouching.

Realising a gloomy snort, he bent forwards, clamping the angels cheeks in his palm, and squeezing; causing the small blonde cheeks to pop outwards, like a fish from a human cartoon.

After wincing relatively in pain, he stared at the other, who was smiling, his fangs swelling, ready to feast.

"Are you seriously going to kill me?" His voice was mocking Arthur.

"Yes, you shall never live to see another sunrise" it was a harsh whisper, which caused his cheeks to be squashed further.

"What if you die?"

"Then I shall never life to see another sunrise, let alone sunset. I'll be forced to spend my days in limbo" the devils smirk widened.

"Yes, but we know what happens once every blue moon." He paused, waiting for an answer, "well, are you going to remind me? I forgot" when not getting an answer for the second time, he fingered one of Arthur's sandals with his free hand, retrieving a small wand, with a large star on the top, twiddling it in his before crushing it in his palm and letting it fall, knowing it was useless now. "Well?..." meeting Arthur's horrified expression.

After a short while, the angel replied with a hoarse voice, trying to contain a cry. "G-God and Satan choose one person from limbo to revive."

"Which is rare...?" He released Arthur's jaw, but still hovered over the being.

"V-Very"

"... As rare as an devil or angel dying." His words were as arrogant as that smirk.

"I guess-"

"It's NOT a blue moon though, lighten up." He straightened up and looked at the moon, after tapping the angel's cheek with ab all to happy aroma. This was when Arthur realised that he was back in the clearing where he preyed.

After telling Arthur that he confirmed with himself that it wasn't and he would be back shortly with a surprise for Arthur that he began to freak.

Struggling at his bonds, he glimpse at his toga, it was ripped, around him lay white rose petals, some letting blood soak through them, he didn't bother looking for any of his wounds, for none of it hurt at the moment.

He tried to look at the tree, but then noticed the oddly bend wing. Which unfortunately looked broken, but still, _hopefully __usable_.

That's when it all fell into play; his feet dived towards the sword. Cutting his feet like a butter knife through a banana, after a few more attempts and a loss of a shoe and a few more petals covering the forest floor he finally had it by his side. He had the sword on his bonds, after a clink of metal he realised it was chains, finally freeing himself, he took off.

Only to be yanked to a halt, like he was on a leash, and this was his radius. After browsing his leg, he found a large cuff attached to a cylinder block, lay on the floor. He didn't have time to ponder on how it got their. He was too busy looking around in fear, finally he sunk to the ground. Flapping cautiously because with the slices on his feet, he was unable to put any pressure on them.

Arthur sturdier the blocked in his hands, and began flying upwards, altering what felt like eternity, and the pain in the broken wing was emanate he hadn't even made two metres.

After a rustle of leaves he quickened his pace, letting out a pained cry, which only seemed to increase the speed of rustling, he had reached the leaves when the sweet devil revealed himself.

Letting out a ridged laugh, almost making Arthur drop the block.

"Need a hand, babe?" Then he was beside Arthur. The two almost breathing in each others air. Holding Arthur's block for him with ease, before landing and tugging a resisting angel behind him.

Arthur was fluttering furiously about in the air, everything hurt but he knew he needed to break loose. But to no avail nothing worked, only making every part of his body more inflamed.

Arthur was fluttering furiously about in the air, everything hurt but he knew he needed to break loose. But to no avail, nothing worked. He was only causing the wounds more damage, which now were feeling inflamed.

A quiet thumb could be heard if you listened closely with a voice that followed "Goodnight, Arthur. See you soon."

* * *

**Hello; I don't know whether I should add more chapters, or keep this as a one shot. If so please say, or just tell me what you think. **

**This is my first Hetalia fanfiction.**

**I don't own hetalia, if i did i would be here dumbo. **

**The Daemon Gladius****: pronouced ****_dy-mon glad-e-oos means demon sword in Latin. _**

**For the old english, i was talking out my arse. **

**Angels bleed white rose petals with blood, because i thought it was different, and demon's bleed raven feathers with blood, because when you associate evil with a creature, you normally, have bat, crow, raven, ect...**

**_-Craigandthoseguys _****x**


End file.
